Kill My Pride
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Conseguir de compañero de habitación a Sherlock Holmes, hizo que la vida universitaria de John empezara de la peor manera. Lo irónico de todo es que no solo él resultó afectado.
1. I just want to fuck you

Desde que había iniciado la universidad, su compañero de habitación le había hecho la vida imposible y solo habían pasado apenas un mes con una semana.

John Watson estuvo a punto de tirarle un puñete por ser tan hijo de puta, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo por miedo. Sí, no podía negarlo, tenía miedo de que Sherlock Holmes, su insufrible, rebelde, punk e irritantemente inteligente compañero de habitación se la devuelva peor.

El problema no acababa ahí, John se quejaba de que Sherlock era un hijo de puta, pero cuando le preguntaban qué era lo que le hacía, su rostro se ponía a mil colores y siempre terminaba diciendo lo mismo: "Ya no quiero hablar de ese imbécil". Y es que las acciones de Sherlock eran, para palabras más exactas: acoso sexual.

Estaba mortificado, quería cambiarse de habitación, pero solicitarlo exigía decir el por qué y aunque siempre estaba la opción de mentir, temía que hacerlo pueda despertar el enojo de Sherlock y que, nuevamente, le devuelva el "favor" con un golpe peor.

Entonces su cerebro, tal vez por la furia del momento, decidió que se encargaría de poner a Sherlock Holmes en su lugar él mismo, y si llegara a golpes, entonces le daría una paliza tan fuerte que le inspiraría respeto.

—Aléjate de la puerta, Sherlock—

John tenía su maleta colgando en su hombro, ya llevaba dos minutos retrasado para la primera clase y, viendo las greñas de su compañero junto con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior, este no tenía planeado asistir a clases como casi siempre.

—No quiero que te vayas, Watson. Quiero acurrucarme contigo en la cama—

Esos ojos de color indefinido lo escaneaban de pies a cabeza, John se sentía desnudo cada vez que eso pasaba.

—Déjame… déjame en paz o no respondo— arregló sus lentes mirando desafiante a su compañero a pesar de ser jodidamente bajo en comparación

—Oh, eso es nuevo— Sherlock sonrió de lado

—Te partiré la cara, ¿entiendes? —

John había subido el tono de su voz, eso sorprendió tanto a Sherlock como a él mismo.

—Lo haré— volvió a amenazar, aunque no con la voz autoritaria anterior

Sherlock se echó a reír como si de un chiste se tratara.

—No lo creo. A ti te gusta esto—

— ¡¿Qué?! —

Eso fue inesperado para él, ¿cómo podría gustarle que lo acosaran? Además, él no era gay.

—Vamos, Watson, no lo reprimas. Nunca has follado con un chico, ¿verdad? —

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Yo no soy gay! —

Su cara empezó a arder al instante, pero no sabía por qué sentía tanta vergüenza. Ni que le hubieran descubierto un secreto, él era enteramente heterosexual.

—No sabes cuántas veces he escuchado eso justo antes de que los tuviera mordiendo la almohada—

— ¡Ya basta! — John sintió la furia emerger dentro de sí — ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —

John dejó caer su maleta y volvió a arreglar sus lentes, apretó los puños con fuerza. Era ahora o nunca, le daría la golpiza de su vida.

—Soy el tipo que le quitará lo virgen a tu hermoso trasero—

Su puño entonces viajó rápidamente hasta chocar contra el rostro de Sherlock Holmes. Un golpe lleno de furia y de ira contenida.

Su cabeza se puso en blanco por unos segundos y el dolor apareció de repente haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza mientras llevaba instintivamente sus manos hacia sus labios sangrantes.

John Watson lo había golpeado.

Sintió la furia aparecer, pero esta se desinfló apenas apareció, ver a su oponente hacer gestos de dolor por el golpe que había propiciado no era nada alentador para activar su lado de peleador callejero.

Sin embargo, y solo porque Watson le había provocado incontables erecciones en las noches con buenísimos sueños húmedos, decidió que le devolvería el golpe, pero de una manera muy diferente.

—Hijo de puta—

Su insulto confirmó lo que suponía que pasaría, John Watson se asustó. Podía ver el terror en sus ojos y en sus balbuceos sin sentido.

—Nadie me golpea sin que yo se los devuelva de la peor manera, Watson—

—Yo… yo… ¡te advertí! ¡te lo dije! —

Sherlock puso su pie en la puerta evitando que John la abriera, limpió la sangre con la manga de su chaqueta y caminó directo a John haciendo que este retrocediera paso a paso.

—Te fregaste conmigo, John Watson—

—Espera, espera… yo solo… yo… —

John se tropezó y cayó en la cama, Sherlock sonrió ante eso y se apresuró a colocarse encima de él. Dios, John se veía tan delicioso debajo de su cuerpo, tan hermoso y tan inocente, tan… fácil de corromper.

—Te perdonaré sólo si aceptas que te gusto—

Presionó sus caderas hacia abajo sintiendo el estremecimiento del cuerpo de John como respuesta.

—No me gustas— susurró asustado John

—No seas tímido conmigo, Watson—

— ¡Que no! ¡No me gustas! ¡Yo soy gay!... ¡No! ¡Que diga…! ¡Soy hetero! ¡Hetero! —

Sherlock no pudo evitar empezar a reír con ganas, especialmente al ver el rostro de John rojo hasta las orejas.

—Joder, Watson— dijo entre risas —Eres malditamente adorable—

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame ir! —

John tenía la reputación en el piso y su dignidad perdida y Sherlock sabía exactamente qué hacer con eso: definitivamente se aprovecharía de la situación.

—Déjame poner en claro esto— dijo mientras inmovilizaba a John tomándolo de las muñecas —Nunca te has acostado con chicos, pero lo has pensado… —

— ¡Claro que no! — se defendió John

—Claro que sí, pero supongo que reprimir esas ideas nada decorosas es mejor que dejarlas salir, ¿verdad? —

La mirada sorprendida de John le dijo la respuesta.

—Tu familia es muy religiosa y has tenido una educación tan recta como castrante— continuó él —Anhelas romper las reglas, pero no te atreves y envidias a las personas como yo porque tuvimos los huevos para elegir hacer lo que se nos venga en gana—

—Detente, déjame ir… —

Los ojos de John se llenaban de lágrimas, pero a Sherlock realmente no le importaba tener piedad, no cuando una de sus más grandes fantasías sexuales estaba por cumplirse.

—Mueres por sentir la adrenalina correr por tus venas, por mandar todo a la mierda y por primera vez, sentir que no te importa lo que tu familia piense de ti—

— ¡No es verdad! —

— ¡Lo es! La razón por la que te molesta mi acoso no es porque lo veas incorrecto, ¡es porque te asusta que te guste tanto! —

La fuerza de John entonces se duplicó haciendo que se libere de su agarre fácilmente, Sherlock no esperaba un golpe o una patada ni nada por el estilo, por eso, el beso que recibió como respuesta no lo sorprendió.

John Watson besaba con pasión, con fuerza, con anhelo. Oh, y Sherlock lo disfrutaba tanto, amaba haber quebrado ese caparazón para dejar salir a ese chico que se ocultaba detrás de esos lentes (las cuales tomó y tiró la piso para que no estorbaran). Su hombría despertaba ansiosa mientras ambos movían sus caderas con necesidad, las manos de John recorrían su cuerpo con desesperación e inexperiencia, deseoso por más y más. Sherlock se estaba volviendo loco.

Su cerebro había hecho corto circuito, todas las palabras de Sherlock lo habían golpeado tan duro que dolía y ardía en su interior. Ni siquiera sabía que sentía todo eso hasta que lo escuchó, la verdad le había caído encima como un balde con agua helada.

Pero ya no importaba, ahora se estaba besando con Sherlock totalmente desnudo y se sentía jodidamente bien. Decidió no prohibirse nada, al menos no esta vez. Se restregó con urgencia contra su compañero y sentía su propia erección rozar con la de Sherlock… mierda, era tan liberador no reprimir su deseo, lo quería todo, quería tener un orgasmo, uno verdadero, no uno con sabor a culpa en el baño de su casa.

—Dime que eres virgen, Watson... Oh, por Dios, por favor dime que lo eres—

La voz de Sherlock sonaba tan grave, tan sexy…

—Lo soy—

Fue lo único que logró pronunciar, lo demás fueron solo gemidos y sacudidas involuntarias cada que Sherlock tocaba un punto sensible en su cuerpo que él mismo no sabía que tenía. Los besos de su compañero recorrieron todo su cuerpo y cuando llegó a su miembro, maldita sea, joder, madre santa, ¡por Jesucristo!, viajó por todo el espacio, recorrió el sistema solar, llegó a nuevas galaxias y se corrió en la boca de Sherlock en nombre de todos sus antepasados.

—Oh, Jesús… — susurró aturdido

— ¿Te gusta decepcionar a Jesús, Watson? —

Los labios de Sherlock estaban de un hermoso color carmesí y ligeramente hinchadas, prueba del buen trabajo de un experto.

—Sí… — contestó respirando sin control —Me gusta decepcionar a todos los malditos dioses y a todos los malditos santos. Que se vayan a la mierda, ni siquiera creo en ellos, yo me inclino hacia la maldita ciencia—

La risa de Sherlock era hermosa, le encantaba, todo en él era jodidamente hermoso.

—Esas son muchas maldiciones en una sola oración—

— ¡Me importa una puta mierda! —

Gritar esa frase se había sentido… de la puta madre.

—Déjame darte más razones para maldecir entonces—

Recibió los dedos de Sherlock en su boca con gusto, él no había tenido sexo nunca en su vida, pero no era imbécil, sabía qué hacer con los dedos en su boca y lo que eso significaba.

Lo quería, quería todo, quería experimentarlo ya. Quería tener a Sherlock dentro de él cuanto antes.

Entonces sintió un dedo dentro de él y dolió, ardió. Apretó las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero alzó sus caderas con valentía, sabía que había que soportar el dolor primero antes de que el placer se apodere de él.

—Realmente lo quieres, ¿no es así? — preguntó Sherlock al agregar el segundo dedo

—Ah… sí, lo quiero—

El gruñido de Sherlock le dio una descarga de excitación que ayudó a su nuevamente creciente erección.

Eventualmente Sherlock agregó un tercer dígito y su preparación duró por unos minutos más hasta que su compañero abandonó momentáneamente la cama (John había caído en su propia cama) para dirigirse a su lado de la habitación y sacar un condón y una botella de lubricante de su mesa de noche.

John sintió la excitación de la anticipación al ver el gran miembro de Sherlock ser envuelto ágilmente por el látex. Esas manos expertas se movían con gracia y maestría mientras esparcía el lubricante por toda la longitud de su miembro, John sintió envidia por todos los recuerdos que Sherlock podría ser capaz de contar acerca de sus encuentros sexuales.

Sherlock se acomodó entre sus piernas y luego colocó las mismas sobre sus hombros. John debería sentirse nervioso, pero no, él deseaba eso, realmente lo quería.

— ¿Listo? —

Los dedos de Sherlock esparcían el lubricante en su entrada y jugueteaba con él mientras lo hacía, John apenas pudo responder moviendo su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

La botella fue lanzada al piso y unos segundos después, sintió a Sherlock invadirlo lentamente.

— ¡Ah…! —

Dolía, a pesar de que Sherlock se había tomado su tiempo para prepararlo, nada se comparaba al miembro de su compañero. Tres delgados dedos no se comparaban al grueso y largo falo de Sherlock Holmes.

—Si gritas como una puta, simplemente me detendré, Watson—

John se tapó la boca de inmediato, el miembro de Sherlock seguía entrando, saliendo un poco de vez en cuando y volviendo entrar siempre un poco más profundo cada vez.

—Dios, te sientes… mierda, te sientes tan bien— susurró Sherlock

Tenerlo dentro fue un reto, acostumbrarse a esa invasión fue extraño, pero sentirlo entrar y salir fue glorioso. Primero había iniciado lento, pausado; luego se tornó más desesperado, más rápido y violento. John ya no podía amortiguar más sus gemidos, necesitaba su mano para agarrarse de algo, pues no importaba que estuviese echado, sentía que caería de alguna manera abrumado por todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia él sosteniéndose sobre sus manos, no le había permitido bajar las piernas, por lo que seguían sobre los hombros de su compañero, haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara de una manera que él jamás hubiese imaginado. Pero no podía quejarse, no podía, porque ahora su disfrute se multiplicaba. Si antes se ahogaba en gemidos al sentir entrar y salir a Sherlock, ahora a ese placer se le sumaba el hecho de que las embestidas golpeaban una y otra vez en su próstata.

No podía con tanto, abrazó a Sherlock fuertemente arañando su espalda, el gruñido de este no hacía más que excitarlo.

— ¡Ah!... ¡Oh, Dios!... ¡Ah... ahh! —

La mano de Sherlock tapo su boca de inmediato mientras que se retorcía de placer debajo de él, estaba por correrse, las violentas embestidas lo estaban llevando al climax a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Joder… mierda—

Sherlock susurró, él se esforzaba en controlar el volumen de su voz y John solo lo miraba con sus ojos brillosos, hasta que, un minuto después, sintió su cuerpo temblar y sus caderas sacudirse mientras se corría una, dos, tres veces sobre su abdomen. Destellos blancos cruzaron su vista y su consciencia se nubló por un momento mientras su cuerpo seguía con sacudidas involuntarias.

Su boca fue liberada y casi al mismo tiempo, las embestidas se volvieron aún más rápidas, más violentas, Sherlock escondió su rostro en su cuello susurrando su nombre varias veces. John sentía que empezaba a ser demasiado, la hipersensibilidad era algo con la que no había contado, pero quería que Sherlock se corriera, quería escucharlo en su orgasmo.

Finalmente llegó, Sherlock ahogó un grito casi gutural en su hombro mientras daba las últimas cuatro embestidas hasta simplemente desplomarse encima de él, liberando sus piernas primero. John lo rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo la respiración de su compañero chocar contra su cuello. Sus latidos pronto se sincronizaron mientras permanecían así por un rato disfrutando del estado post coital.

¿Cuánto tiempo había durado? Dios, se sentía como un chiquillo primerizo, se había corrido considerablemente rápido. Él, el que se jactaba de haberse tirado a los chicos y chicas más sexys del submundo punk londinense, se había corrido al mismo tiempo que un jodido e inexperto virgen. Pero, mierda, tal vez había sido rápido, pero tuvo uno de los mejores malditos orgasmos de su vida.

Sherlock siempre disfrutaba de corromper almas buenas y casi siempre terminaba en la cama con ellos, era una fantasía sexual, además de follarse vírgenes, pues el simple hecho de ser tan escasos era lo que le atraía. Si combinabas ambos requisitos (algo que nunca había encontrado) entonces Sherlock estaría ante su más grandiosa fantasía sexual. Por eso John Watson captó su atención desde el principio, desde que le puso los ojos encima y decidió que se lo follaría, nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sherlock siempre conseguía lo que quería y estaba acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Watson? —

Los balbuceos sin sentido y los ojos cerrados de John fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que el chico no estaría disponible de aquí a un buen rato.

Se levantó y entró a la ducha, en diez minutos volvía a salir con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra secando sus rizos. John seguía dormido, pero este se había movido, ahora estaba sobre su costado izquierdo mirando hacia la pared. Sherlock sonrió viendo su trasero, podía alcanzar a ver un pequeño rastro de sangre, pero no le importó. Además, tampoco lo había limpiado, así que John se encontraría a sí mismo cubierto por sus propios fluidos seminales cuando despierte.

Sherlock podría ser capaz de provocar grandiosos orgasmos, pero nunca le importará si su amante termina hecho un desastre, mientras estos tengan manos y pies, no necesitarían de su ayuda para limpiarse.

Terminó de vestirse, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y enganchó sus llaves a su cadena colgando de la cintura de su pantalón. Se aseguró de llevar su billetera, su encendedor y algunos cigarrillos "recreativos" para más tarde. No iría a clases, odiaba estudiar Medicina, se cambiaría de carrera a Química en unos meses. Solo terminó ahí para poder joder por completo la compostura de su hermano mayor al decirle que ya no quería esa carrera y que ahora deseaba otra.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, un pensamiento lo detuvo, uno muy extraño vale decirlo. Volvió a entrar y cubrió el cuerpo de su compañero con la sábana. Se sintió extraño luego de hacerlo, pero decidió ignorarlo. Se volteó y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de lado, ya quería que fuera de noche para volver a follarse a John, porque sí, el tiempo que estaría en la facultad, lo aprovecharía al máximo para corromper cada centímetro del delicioso cuerpo de John Watson.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras escribía mi primer punklock, este surgió en el camino. Tiene un capítulo más, así que lo publicaré en estos días.

El punklock que prometí ya está listo, solo estoy esperando a que la colaboración especial termine su parte. Esperenlo tantito para leerlo :)


	2. I want you to love me

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en la garganta, las grandes bocanadas de aire no eran suficientes para llenar sus pulmones y el calor que envolvía su cuerpo era tal que las sábanas ardían bajo su piel. Estaba exhausto y sus músculos se quejaban por toda la fuerza utilizada en las últimas tres horas.

Había sido suficiente, necesitaba parar ya.

El cuerpo de Sherlock se levantó de la cama tirando el preservativo a la papelera, la luz de los faroles entraba por la ventana y moldeaban de manera maravillosa el cuerpo pálido de su compañero.

—Sherlock… — susurró

John no obtuvo respuesta, eso nunca pasaba, Sherlock era apasionado en la cama, pero una vez que todo terminaba, una pared se interponía entre ellos.

Aun así, John podía estar seguro de que había algo más. Habían pasado tres semanas teniendo sexo por noches seguidas (y en algunas tardes), alguien como Sherlock ya se hubiera aburrido de la misma persona en apenas un par de días, pero eso no había pasado con él.

—Debo admitir que estás mejorando, Watson—

La voz de Sherlock era tan profunda y sensual.

—Tengo al mejor maestro—

Sherlock asintió emitiendo una pequeña risa. Se colocó su camiseta y sus pantalones, no se molestó en amarrar las cuerdas de sus botas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —

Nuevamente la respuesta no llegó, Sherlock desapareció detrás de la puerta luego de tomar sus llaves y su chaqueta de cuero.

El silencio inundó la habitación y la música de afuera se escuchaba a lo lejos. Odiaba esa sensación cuando se quedaba solo, cubierto de sudor y de su propia esencia, eso hacía que la realidad lo golpeaba en la cara y sus valores lo cuestionaban una y otra vez.

Pero después de tantos días, él ya había aprendido a darle la espalda a eso. Todo lo ocurrido había pasado porque él así lo quiso y la culpa no tendría por qué alojarse en él, le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, lo admitía sin problemas ahora. Así que, antes de que se sintiera peor, se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo jodidamente exhausto y se metió a la ducha por un muy necesario baño de agua fría.

La universidad era una mierda, la odiaba, tal vez era el hecho de estar en esa carrera que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, porque a pesar de ser un ferviente amante de los excesos y la música a todo volumen, Sherlock disfrutaba de un buen libro y llenar su palacio mental con información que consideraba relevante.

Pero no tiraría la toalla, no lo haría. Todo sea por joderle la vida a su hermano.

Sin embargo, había algo que sí le gustaba, las fiestas estaban en cada esquina, las drogas y el alcohol a un paso de ti y el sexo, joder, el sexo era tan fácil de conseguir. Pero desde que se acostó por primera vez con John Watson, Sherlock se sintió adicto a ese maldito hijo de puta. Tal vez por ser el único que pudo cumplir con los requisitos de su gran fantasía sexual, era que Watson se le hacía tan apetecible. Era la explicación más lógica.

Ya tres semanas habían pasado, pero no se aburría, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su mente se fije en otro cuerpo otra vez. Por eso, cuando John se atrevió a hablar sobre lo que "eran", Sherlock no pudo evitar reírse en la cara de ingenuo de John.

— ¿Qué? — Sherlock volteó a mirarlo

—Si somos… novios. No sé cómo quieras llamarlo tú—

—Espera— Sherlock rió divertido acercándose a John — ¿Estás diciendo que, por tener sexo, nosotros nos volvemos novios? ¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! —

El rostro de John cambió en un segundo, Sherlock no pudo evitar reírse por ello. Definitivamente ese chico no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas allí afuera.

—Si quieres corazoncitos y abracitos, consíguete a un imbécil que quiera esa mierda. Yo solo te consigo buenos orgasmos—

John era un idiota, no era su culpa, la gran mayoría lo son, pero eso había sido increíblemente ridículo. Sherlock definitivamente era de los tipos que nunca se involucraba con absolutamente nadie, no tenía que aclararlo cuando era algo obvio. Le importaba una mierda los demás, él solo quería divertirse y eso era todo.

Pero algo cambió desde esa conversación, cuando regresó en la noche a la habitación luego de pasarse de cervezas en una fiesta, John lo rechazó. Eso era raro, el chico siempre se mostraba dispuesto, pero ahora había sido muy tajante con él empujándolo para que no se echara encima de él. Sherlock lo dejó pasar, estaba jodidamente ebrio, así que dormir toda la noche no le vendría nada mal.

Luego de levantarse ya entrando la tarde, encontró a John sentado en su pequeño escritorio en su lado de la habitación. Era sábado, John estaría metido ahí hasta más o menos las cuatro de la tarde.

Luego de tomarse una pastilla y darse una ducha, Sherlock se cambió en silencio observando a John concentrado en su lectura (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía). Ya cambiado, se acercó a John con los rizos aún húmedos y se agachó a la altura de su oreja.

— ¿Follamos? — susurró

La reacción de John fue inmediata, lo empujó con el brazo para que se alejara.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — preguntó — ¿Te he dejado adolorido el culo acaso? —

— ¡Déjame en paz, Sherlock! —

John no volteó, acomodó sus lentes y se quedó quieto con la cabeza inclinada como leyendo el libro en sus manos.

— ¿Pero qué mierd-…? —

— ¡Que me dejes en paz! —

—Como quieras— respondió —Luego no estés buscándome cuando quieras que te follen—

No volvió a la habitación en todo el día y amaneció en una diferente con dos chicas desnudas a su lado, dada a las circunstancias y a su propia desnudes, él había tenido una noche muy agitada, aunque no tuviera nada en su memoria para recordar.

No encontró a John ese día, este no volvió hasta entrada la noche, nuevamente con esa extraña actitud de ignorarlo. A Sherlock le jodía un poco, pero no hacerle caso era fácil, en cualquier momento John se le acercaría y se encargaría, con mucho gusto, de darle su merecido en la cama.

Pero John siguió ignorándolo y para cuando apagó la luz de su lámpara para echarse a dormir, Sherlock sintió que la situación ya se había vuelto jodidamente estúpida. Se sacó los audífonos y tiró el libro que tenía en las manos para luego acercarse a John dando cuatro grandes pasos.

—No te hagas el que no quieres, Watson— susurró a su oído

El brazo de John se levantó para alejarlo como aquella vez.

—Déjame dormir, lárgate—

Sherlock entonces en ese instante lo entendió, comprendió por qué John lo había estado ignorando tanto. Lo tomó del brazo y lo volteó con fuerza para lo que mirase.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues molesto porque dije que no somos novios? — se burló —No seas patético, Watson—

— ¡Cállate! Ya no quiero acostarme contigo, ¿entiendes? Ya no me interesa—

—Puedes ser un estudiante modelo, pero eres una mierda mintiendo—

—Te golpearé si no te vas, Sherlock. Aléjate de mí—

Sherlock subió una pierna a la cama para ponerse encima de John.

—Te voy a follar, John Watson—

El puño de John no fue lo suficientemente rápido, Sherlock pudo esquivarla y tomar el brazo de su compañero con fuerza.

—No me volverás a golpear, o me encargaré de… —

Una patada en su estómago hizo que Sherlock se quedara sin aire por un segundo y alejándolo hasta casi caer de la cama por el impacto.

—Ya no me acostaré contigo, no quiero seguir haciéndolo con alguien que no es mi pareja. Y tú, hijo de puta, no me vas a obligar—

Los ojos azules de John lo miraron fijamente y Sherlock entonces supo que esto iba en serio. En otro momento, la actitud desafiante de John hubiera sido un afrodisiaco para subir su excitación; sin embargo, esta vez no lo sintió de esa manera, así que prefirió largarse de ahí antes de ser capaz de golpearlo.

Se levantó y pateó con furia la cama de John haciendo que este se asustara un poco por el sonido.

—Púdrete, Watson— tomó su chaqueta y abrió la puerta —Hay mejores culos que el tuyo afuera—

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza retumbó en toda la habitación y sus lágrimas que valientemente contuvo durante la discusión por fin resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Se suponía que su vida universitaria estaría llena de clases interesantes, libros por todos lados, amigos con iguales ideales y tal vez una novia linda e inteligente con la cual pueda por fin enamorarse por primera vez. Pero no, desde el primer día tuvo a Sherlock sobre sus hombros jodiéndolo, acosándolo hasta que finalmente cedió y se involucró en una especie de relación o lo que sea que fuera.

Ahora estaba ahí llorando como una muchacha en su primera decepción amorosa, arrepentido de aquella mañana cuando las palabras de Sherlock llegaron hasta el fondo de su alma. Todo lo que había aprendido de sus padres, todos sus valores, sus planes, todo lo había mandado a la mierda aquella mañana.

Ver a Sherlock al día siguiente fue incómodo, este estaba dormido, era claro que había llegado ebrio, aunque extrañamente John no lo hubiese escuchado. Pero la sola presencia de su compañero lo ponía tenso, así que ese mismo día decidió pedir su cambio de habitación. Dar el por qué había resultado más fácil de lo que había creído, de haberlo sabido, lo hubiera hecho apenas se le había ocurrido, que había sido hace casi dos meses atrás.

"Te has demorado", le había dicho la secretaria obviamente refiriéndose a Sherlock, John solo bajó la mirada recordando las consecuencias que esa tardanza le había traído. Ahora solo debía esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber a qué habitación sería asignado.

Tal vez el alejarse de Sherlock venía con buena suerte, porque al tocar la puerta de su ahora nueva habitación, una linda chica de cabellos rubios, de su misma altura y con una hermosa sonrisa lo recibió.

—Hola, tú debes ser John— dijo ella

—Sí… sí, John Watson— extendió su mano —soy tu nuevo compañero—

—Bienvenido, John Watson. Soy Mary Morstan—

Ella era increíble y, sobre todo, muy inteligente. La había visto en clases, pero jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de socializar, por lo que le sorprendió que pudieran hablar como si fueran amigos de años desde que entró. Realmente se sentía muy cómodo ahí y el recuerdo de Sherlock fue olvidado durante el resto del día.

Pero todavía había algo y él no lo sabía, Sherlock volvería a joderlo como en una maldita pesadilla cuando menos se lo esperaba.

La noche anterior, luego de ver una película juntos en su laptop, Mary lo había invitado a salir. John enrojeció hasta las orejas, se supone que él debía ser el que lo preguntara primero, pero apenas había pasado una semana desde que se había mudado a esa habitación, por lo que no estaba seguro si ya podía hacerlo. Mary le llevó la delantera, tan segura de sí misma como ya se lo había demostrado.

Así que ahí estaban ellos, riendo de la estupidez que había respondido él en el examen, caminando hacia la salida del campus para visitar algún bonito restaurante… cuando entonces la mirada de Mary se posó en alguien detrás de él. John no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio a Sherlock a unos metros acercándose rápidamente con un cigarrillo en la mano.

—Así que ya conseguiste novia, Watson—

John arregló sus lentes y miró serio a Sherlock, lo último que quería era tener una pelea frente a Mary.

—No quiero tener problemas contigo, Sherlock— dijo

Sherlock le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, no precisamente de tabaco, y lo lanzó al césped.

— ¿No los quieres? — Sherlock se acercó y empujó ligeramente a John —Te cambias de habitación y a mí me suspenden por una semana. Yo creo que sí quieres problemas—

—Yo solo dije que teníamos problemas para convivir, no sé por qué te suspendieron—

—Yo creo que dijiste mucho más—

—Hey, ya basta— dijo Mary —Si te suspendieron debió ser porque construiste tu propia fama de imbécil, ¿de acuerdo? —

John se alarmó cuando Sherlock miró a Mary observándola de pies a cabeza.

—Mary, ve avanzando, te alcanzo en un minuto—

— ¿Ya te la tiraste? — preguntó Sherlock con una sonrisa —Supongo que ahora te gusta probar en ambos lados—

— ¡Cierra la boca! —

No soportó la frustración, después de que por fin se sentía a gusto en la universidad, Sherlock regresaba para echar todo a perder otra vez. Ya estaba harto de eso. Pero Sherlock parecía querer golpearlo de verdad esa noche, lo tomó del suéter y lo alzó con fuerza quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Ya te olvidaste, ¿verdad? — dijo Sherlock entre dientes —Ya olvidaste todo lo que hicimos—

— ¡Rayos! — dijo Mary al mismo tiempo que se alejó corriendo

Dos amigos de Sherlock se acercaban corriendo a ellos. John forcejeó, pero sus pies apenas tocaban el piso.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? — preguntó sintiendo la furia dentro de él, el fuerte olor a marihuana le pegó en la cara

—No debiste irte, Watson—

—Joder, Sherlock, ¿qué mierda pasa? Ya suéltalo—

Uno de los amigos de Sherlock intentó separarlos, justo cuando Mary regresaba con tres amigos de ambos.

— ¡John! — gritaron

— ¡Suéltenlo! —

John fue soltado cuando el amigo de Sherlock los separó empujando con fuerza a su excompañero de habitación.

— ¡No! ¡No! — John detuvo a sus amigos antes de que se iniciara la pelea

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? —

Uno de los amigos de Sherlock, sin embargo, sí parecía estar interesado en iniciar una.

— ¡No! — insistió John

—Ya vámonos, son unos imbéciles y Sherlock está muy drogado—

Sherlock y compañía se alejaron mandando miradas amenazadoras, John se acercó a sus amigos agradeciendo y disculpándose con ellos.

Todos le pidieron que avisara a los superiores para que se encargaran de echar a Sherlock de la universidad, era claro que estaba corriendo peligro, pero John simplemente no podía hacer eso, tenía mucho que perder si lo hacía y no estaba seguro de que Sherlock decida mantener lo sucedido entre ellos en secreto.

Pasaron unos días desde aquel incidente y John tenía en su mente la mirada de Sherlock cuando este lo había alzado del suéter. Cada vez que lo recordaba, encontraba algo más que furia en esos ojos, estaba seguro que podía ver… ¿dolor? ¿Por qué a Sherlock le dolería que se hubiera cambiado de habitación? La respuesta vino a él, pero la desechó inmediatamente, era terriblemente ridícula. Sherlock era una persona peligrosa, acosaba, golpeaba y le importaba poco la autoridad, debía temerle y cuidarse de él, aunque se sorprenda a él mismo buscándolo con la mirada cuando camina por el campus.

—De acuerdo, tú dime si es buena idea combinar esto con esto—

—A mí me parece bonito— contestó John

—No tienes idea, ¿verdad? ¡No combinan para nada! —

John rodó los ojos — ¡¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntas?! —

— ¡Porque eres mi compañero de habitación, John! —

Mary se dejó caer en su cama —Esto es inútil, siempre se burlan de mí en las exposiciones. Dios, como quisiera que fueras gay y seas un experto en moda—

—Yo agradezco ser hombre y solo tener que usar terno— contestó tan aburrido como su amiga

— ¡Eso es! — Mary se levantó

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? —

—Le preguntaré a Molly—

Mary se paró de la cama y tomó su ropa y un par de segundos después, desapareció tras la puerta.

—Pero Molly no es su talla, ¿o sí? — se preguntó a sí mismo

Dio un profundo suspiro y sonrió divertido, para luego volver a sus apuntes, tenía una exposición complicada en dos días y quería irse preparando desde antes.

Llamaron a la puerta casi medio minuto después, John sonrió y se levantó. Pudo imaginar a Mary corriendo por el pasillo luego de darse cuenta que había olvidado algo.

— ¿Qué se te olvid-…? —

No pudo terminar de hablar, Sherlock estaba parado en la puerta.

—Toma tus cosas y vámonos—

— ¿Qué? —

Sherlock no era precisamente una persona paciente, entró a la habitación empujando a John con el brazo. No fue difícil saber de qué lado dormía John, por lo que se acercó al closet del lado derecho y empezó a sacar la ropa de su excompañero regándolas todas al piso.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — gritó John — ¡Ya basta! — lo empujó

— ¡Recoge tu maldita ropa ahora, Watson! — respondió

— ¡No lo haré! ¡¿Tú no eres quién para exigirlo?! —

_Desde que John dejó la habitación, todo cambió para Sherlock. Un día después de la última discusión, John había desaparecido, se había llevado sus cosas durante la tarde y se había ido. El muy idiota se había cambiado de habitación._

_Admitió que lo molestó un poco, pero no necesitaba a ese imbécil, era solo sexo para él, podría conseguir lo mismo en otro lado. Él jamás había tenido que rogar por sexo._

_Sherlock regresaba en la madrugada y encontraba la habitación vacía. Se sentía extraño. Cuando decidía quedarse en la tarde, no había nadie a su lado. Tener libre un lado de la habitación resultaba ser muy molesto. Pero no, no lo quería, no lo necesitaba. Era solo la maldita costumbre de tener una mascota a su lado, pasaría._

_Entonces lo vio sonriendo, riendo, caminando con esa rubia… Dios, algo dentro de él se encendió. Dejó a sus amigos y caminó a John a paso rápido. No lo razonó, no lo pensó, lo único que sabía era que John no podía estar con otra persona. No soportaba verlo con alguien más._

_Le reclamó por haberse ido, le mintió que había sido suspendido una semana solo para hacerlo sentir culpable, pero John no quería saber nada, lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Nada haría que volviera._

_¿Pero por qué quería que volviera? ¿Por qué? No lo necesitaba… pero aun así lo quería de vuelta._

_Un par de días después, algo tocó fondo en él. En silencio en la habitación, dentro de su cama, despierto desde hace las siete de la mañana, alguien toco la puerta. Frunció el ceño de inmediato y antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió._

_—Hola… este es el 221B ¿verdad? —_

_— ¿Quién mierda eres tú? — preguntó levantándose de la cama_

_—Pedí un cambio de habitación y me asignar-… —_

_—Largo de aquí—_

_Sherlock le cerró la puerta en la cara, no necesitaba otro compañero de habitación… él ya tenía uno. O eso le gustaba decirse a sí mismo._

_Se tomó un momento pensando con las manos en la puerta mientras el tipo al otro lado volvía a pedir entrar._

_No necesitaba a John, pero lo quería ahí con él, quería molestarlo, quería verlo sonreír, enojarse, sonrojarse. Quería ver su estúpida ropa, verlo arreglar sus estúpidos lentes, escucharlo hablar, escucharlo pronunciar su nombre._

_Entonces se decidió. Salió, mandó a la mierda a ese idiota y se fue a investigar a qué habitación había sido asignado John. Solo necesitó de un generoso pago y esperar una interminable hora, para que alguien con el acceso (de manera prohibida y clandestina) a los datos de cada alumno en la universidad le diera la información que necesitaba._

_Era jueves en la tarde, el día más suave para ellos. La primera clase del día acababa a las once y media, la siguiente empezaba a las cinco y seguía de corrido con otra clase hasta las nueve. Era semana de exámenes y entrega de trabajos, John de seguro que estaría en su habitación con la cara metido en algún libro._

_Así que corrió, solo se detuvo al ver a aquella rubia salir de la habitación en la que estaba John. Ella no lo vio. Sherlock se acercó a la puerta y tras esperar un momento, tratando de asimilar el caer en cuenta de que le gustaba John Watson, tocó._

"¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!", el grito de John le demostró que lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Debes regresar— le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tú lo quieres? ¿Por qué tú lo mandas? ¡No quiero ver tu maldita cara otra vez! —

El silencio tensó el ambiente, la respiración de John se escuchaba agitada y Sherlock entendió lo tan hijo de puta que había sido con él.

Lo abrazó.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y se agachó escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de John.

—No quiero verte con nadie más— dijo —Yo… no lo soporto—

John no contestó, tampoco lo abrazó… y se sintió como un idiota por eso.

Nunca había experimentado lo que era vergüenza, Sherlock jamás se había sentido así ante alguien, pero esta vez, al ver que John no había pronunciado palabra alguna ante su confesión, sintió un peso encima de él que le obligaba a querer huir.

Se separó y sin mirarlo, simplemente se fue.

Sherlock no salió de su habitación en todo el día, poco o nada hizo durante horas, excepto por su ataque de ira donde terminó volteando la cama y tirando también la mesa de noche que fueron de John.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, volteó la cabeza para mirar por pura inercia, se había quedado dormido buenas horas, pudo sentirlo en la pesadez de su cuerpo.

No respondió, volvió a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

Tocaron la puerta otra vez.

— ¡Largo! — gritó

Sea quien sea, no quería saber nada de nadie.

—Sherlock—

La voz de John hizo que volteara de inmediato. Se bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta (pero solo un poco, le avergonzaba el hecho de que los muebles estén volteados por culpa de su incontrolable ira).

John lo miró a los ojos mientras acomodaba sus lentes. No se hablaron, pero sus miradas duraron unos largos segundos.

—Yo… no estoy seguro de entenderte— dijo John ahora evitando mirarlo —Y tampoco sé exactamente qué estoy haciendo aquí—

El rostro de John se enrojeció, Sherlock no se dio cuenta de cuánto realmente había extrañado eso hasta ese instante.

—Pero solo necesito… — continuó John —Solo necesito saber una cosa—

—Me gustas, John Watson—

Los ojos azules lo miraron y logró ver un brillo especial en ellos.

John raspó la garganta, nervioso, ahora poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas. Ciertamente había ido a decirle que sentía algo por él, que había desarrollado sentimientos que iban más allá de una amistad, pero Sherlock se le había adelantado sin darle tiempo a preparar sus palabras. La visita inesperada que había recibido en la tarde le permitió pensar con más seguridad que Sherlock sentía lo mismo, pero ahora que lo escuchaba y lo confirmaba, entendió que nunca hubiera estado lo suficientemente preparado para eso.

Sonrió involuntariamente y la sonrisa que recibió de vuelta le reconfortó el corazón.

—Bien, entonces… — se agachó y alzó su maleta que había escondido junto a la pared, solo por si las cosas no salían como pensaba —supongo que puedo volver—

—Sí… sí, claro… —

Cuando Sherlock abrió la puerta y pudo ver su cama volteada y su mesa de noche tirada en el suelo, entendió por qué este había dudado un poco en dejarlo pasar.

—Eso es… — dijo John no sabiendo cómo expresarlo

—Yo… —

—Entiendo—

Sherlock cerró la puerta detrás de él, John dejó la maleta a un lado y luego volteó a mirar a su ahora actual compañero de habitación.

—No tengo donde dormir—

Ambos rieron, John nunca había visto a Sherlock de esa manera. Se preguntó si ahora sería así con él todos los días.

—Puedo voltearlo y sacudir el colchón. No sentí que pesara mucho cuando lo hice—

John sonrió, se quedó en silencio esperando la propuesta que ambos querían.

—O puedes usar mi cama— se acercó mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos, la luz de los faroles moldeando su perfil —Y dormir abrazado a mí—

Besar a Sherlock después de tanto tiempo se sintió especial, único. Se sentía ese sabor a tranquilidad y a nostalgia que no se comparaba con ninguno que se habían dado antes.

Era como besarse por primera vez…

Sintió el reconfortable peso de Sherlock sobre él, sus caricias, sus besos, su voz. Él ya los conocía, pero todo se sentía distinto ahora, se sentía más pausado, más suave, se sentía... cariño, amor.

—Me gustas, Sherlock Holmes—

—Lo sé— susurró Sherlock con una sonrisa

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar, las caricias se volvieron más excitantes, más necesitadas, pero seguían siendo diferentes. John empujaba hacia arriba sus caderas sintiendo su erección rozar con la de Sherlock, solo siendo separados por la ropa.

Minutos después, a la mesa de noche en el piso le acompañaron las ropas de ambos y el silencio cedió su lugar a suaves gemidos, a susurros, a besos. Con sus cuerpos desnudos se acariciaban, se movían en sincronía, tocaban aquí y allá postergando a voluntad el momento más íntimo.

Sherlock lo volteó con gentileza, acariciando su piel lentamente y trazó un camino de besos por su espalda. John cerró los ojos dejando que el amor de Sherlock lo envolviera por completo.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermoso que eres? —

Le susurró al oído luego de volver a subir, John no pudo responder, su boca se selló cuando los besos ahora paseaban detrás de su oreja, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo y los dedos de Sherlock tentaban su entrada acariciándola suavemente.

Sherlock lo preparó con paciencia, con suaves caricias, derramando lubricante en su cuerpo para masajearlo, provocándole sonoros gemidos. Lo miraba siempre sonriéndole, lo miraba con dedicación y cariño y John juraba que no solo podía verlo en sus ojos, también lo sentía en cada movimiento, en cada caricia. Podía sentir que lo amaban por primera vez en su vida.

Recibió a Sherlock despacio, lento, con él besándolo para acallar sus gemidos. Sus piernas cruzadas alrededor de esa pálida y delgada cintura, bajó sus manos por la espalda de su amante hasta tener el trasero de Sherlock en sus manos y empujarlo hacia abajo. Sherlock entró más profundo haciendo que ambos gimieran sin evitarlo.

—John… —

Susurró Sherlock mientras John, con los ojos cerrados, lo sentía dentro acostumbrándose a él. Sintió besos en su cuello y en su hombro mientras que era envuelto en esos largos brazos. John se sentía tan frágil, tan pequeño, lo abrazó con fuerza temiendo que desaparezca. Pero los brazos de Sherlock lo apretaron más hacia arriba y entonces supo que él siempre estaría ahí, que nunca lo dejaría, nunca lo soltaría.

Se separaron apenas un poco para mirarse, John posó sus labios en el rostro de Sherlock, justo al lado de ese prominente pómulo. Sintió las pestañas de este rozar su piel, él había cerrado sus ojos.

Lentamente sintió a Sherlock salir, sus frentes se juntaron, sus ojos cerrados y respirando el aire del otro. Lo sintió entrar con la misma lentitud y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Los demás que vinieron Sherlock los recibió en los suyos, moviéndose con empeño, con dedicación. John lo sentía, podía saberlo sin que le dijese nada, le estaba pidiendo perdón y le estaba agradeciendo, podía saber que Sherlock realmente lo quería con él.

John nunca fue soltado y él nunca lo dejó de abrazar, Sherlock siguió moviéndose sobre él encontrando el ángulo preciso para hacerle ver las estrellas en cada embestida, escuchó los gemidos ahogados en su cuello y él intentó lo mismo en el cuello de Sherlock. Sus cuerpos en constante movimiento favoreciendo a su erección atrapada entre ellos, John intentó resistir lo más que pudo.

El orgasmo de John llegó con fuerza, sacudiendo su cuerpo mientras este seguía aferrado a él, Sherlock sintió esa cálida estrechez apretándolo aún más y eso fue suficiente para él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, desapareciendo cualquier mínimo centímetro entre ellos, lo quería, lo necesitaba, no lo dejaría ir jamás. Su climax hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera tan unido al cuerpo de John que, por un momento, un muy hermoso momento, sintió que eran una sola persona.

Su mente había desaparecido, lo había dejado a la deriva, totalmente perdido, pero se sentía bien y a salvo. Porque John estaba ahí con él, sentía su cuerpo presionado al suyo y su respiración en su cuello. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, hermoso, perfecto, lo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo sin saberlo.

Las piernas de John cayeron lentamente igual que sus brazos, Sherlock sintió los suyos temblar, así que con cuidado los deslizó para evitar que John despertara. Se apoyó en sus codos y se tomó un momento para verlo dormir.

Dios, no sabía qué había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, pero desde ahora su vida no sería igual, no podía, no con eso en su pecho que crecía cálido y se expandía por todo su cuerpo

Decir que le gustaba John sonaba a tan poco, esto era mucho más, esto lo hacía feliz, le ponía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Esto tenía que ser amor, él se había enamorado de John.

Se levantó despacio, limpió el cuerpo de John, se limpió él mismo y volvió a la cama. Atrajo el cuerpo de John a él y este, aún dormido, volteó para abrazarlo. Nunca antes había querido dormir con alguien, pero ahora ahí estaba él, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente solo por sentir el abrazo de John Watson… y de entender, como alguna especie de revelación, que el sexo no se comparaba en absolutamente nada con hacer el amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
